


Shi's Adventures

by StudiousMusings



Series: A Pirate's Shadow [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Badass Women, F/M, Group of One Shots, Haki doesn't work that way, Marineford, Nakamaship, Stuff that didn't make it into the main story, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudiousMusings/pseuds/StudiousMusings
Summary: Side story to L'Appel Du Vide.A mix of one shots / scenes / adventures that didn't make it into the main story. Alternate outcomes/meetings or things that I've written that just didn't fit any more but I didn't want to get rid of it completely.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Pirate's Shadow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913743
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration, oc self insertSI





	1. A Mocktown Meeting

Summary - What if Blackbeard was in Mock Town when the crew arrived instead of Ace.

As soon as we docked I got that feeling in my gut. The deep fluttering in my stomach that tried to pass itself off as indigestion. I had no idea if Ace had followed my half-assed advice. Was Blackbeard still here... or had Ace caught him. Did he sneak off to another island? Or did they already have their showdown and Ace was on his way to Impel Down early. 

I had no way of knowing, and that itself was making my heart hammer in my chest. Jaya hadn't changed, though it had only been a few months since Vivi and I's last visit. The docks nearly overflowed with people and ships. Each ship flew the black flag proudly. As one of the few Pirate havens on this half of the GrandLine it was busy night and day. 

Nami was already arguing with the dock manager about the fee, yelling from the railing even as Zoro dropped the anchor. Luffy was of course, already wandering down the street. His unending excitement was nearly physical as he looked back at us with a huge grin. 

Well... I took a deep breath. There was only one way to find out. 

I dropped onto the dock with light feet. "Give us a good rate Chai." I put my hand on the dock manager's shoulder, before he could climb up and really argue with Nami. 

"A-aaah Nightmare... so...so good to see you. Of course don't worry about the charge this time." The man was a sleazeball, the only reason why people let him charge at the docks was because he owned the shipping monopoly of alcohol for all the bars on the island. 

Nami grinned at me as we walked off the docks, following behind Luffy as he jumped from one end of the street to the other. There wasn't much on the island in the way of a proper settlement, just the one main town that could barely be called a village by it's rag-tag group of buildings. 

As we walked I tried to ignore the feeling in my stomach by picking up on bits and pieces of gossip. The market was full of nothing in particular; the new Marine patrols to sail around, the latest fight that Bellamy had gotten himself into and the poor soul that angered him. While I knew about Skypiea and how to get there from the Before, I had never heard anything about it on my past visits to Mock Town. 

The knock-up stream exploded in the distance, a flash of darkness as the sun was momentarily blocked out and the soft spray of sea water travelling on the wind. It was obvious to see who was a regular on the island and who was new. Luffy, Nami and Zoro all turned to see the huge column of water settle back into the ocean, mouths open with awe. 

No matter how many times I've seen it, each time was just as awe inspiring. Just knowing that it had enough power to send half an island into the clouds was incredible. 

Nami caught me watching them instead of the water, a question on the tip of her tongue. 

"Vivi and I have been here a few times," I explained. "It's a Pirate haven, some of our easiest bounties have just been here drunk for the picking." 

The town had only the one proper road of packed dirt, all the main buildings built without any sort of order or thought put into it. I lagged behind as we walked and Nami asked her questions to various locals. There wasn't anyone on the island normally that would have picked a fight with me. But there was nothing wrong with a bit more intimidation to keep things going smoothly. And I was able to keep a better eye out, just in case Blackbeard really was here. 

"You seem on edge" Zoro matched my pace, his eyes roaming around the streets with a bored gaze that tricked most. 

"It's nothing, these small fries wouldn't even try." I tried to shrug it off, but it was obvious that he didn't believe me. 

Nami was beginning to get fed up with the dead ends. More than a few bartenders and shopkeepers had laughed at her, all of them nearly choking as they saw my glare. 

I may have a bit of a reputation on the island. 

At the same time Luffy was whining about getting lunch, so we succumbed to his growling stomach and entered the first bar that he set his sights on. 

We pushed through the door, and Luffy was about to rocketed himself onto the closest bar stool when I caught sight of him. 

The man sat alone at the bar, the seats around him were empty. His back faced the door and still caused a ripple of icy cold to fall down my spine. I couldn't properly explain the feeling that oozed off the man. At best it was like a black hole and disgusting garbage mixed together. I had never seen this man in my life but I knew... this was him. 

"What is it?" Luffy asked before Zoro could, stopped with his foot raised to continue but a worried frown on his face. 

There was a terrifying moment where I didn't think I'd be able to say anything. It felt like it was taking all of my strength to not turn tail and walk in the opposite direction. Where did all my courage go? I was a mother fucking bounty hunter. I have ghost stories about me. Men piss themselves at the thought of me. 

But where Luffy was happy and calm and welcoming that man was everything wrong. 

"That man is dangerous" 

It was all I could pass through my lips. I hated how quiet it sounded, how terrified I was. 

Blackbeard was here, he was strong, he was going to cause so much pain. And I Knew. I knew that I had no strength to stop it. 

At least... for now. 

"Ok" Luffy said, matter of factly. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Something seemed to wash over me, faith and determination and calm my muscles relaxed. I hadn't even realized how tense I had gotten. Then my Captain continued into the bar like nothing had happened. He intentionally took the seat next to the huge form of Marshall D. Teach, chanting at the man behind the bar for some sort of meat dish. Zoro took Luffy's other side, letting Nami and I sit the furthest from the pile of human garbage. 

Nami, having not caught onto the quick conversation that had passed between the three of us, was getting frustrated that we hadn’t heard anything and “- couldn’t believe you guys are just eating like this”

I focused on Luffy, trying to grasp at those feelings to catch what she loudly asked the bartender. I realized blankly that this was Observation working, but didn't have a chance to really think about it because there was a loud obnoxious laugh that caused the whole bar to fall silent. 

Bellamy the Hyena, unofficial ruler of Mock Town. He had 'taken over' the town a few months ago. Which was kinda redundant as the island was ruled by pirates already. He was also the pirate with the highest bounty in the area- though Luffy's was about to dwarf his any day now. The sexist pig was sitting in the corner of the room with a few of his crew members. No doubt having been here all day by the bottles and cups scattered around them. 

"Sky Island" He laughed again. I didn't even bother listening to his 'dreams are for losers' speech. I've heard it once, I've heard it a thousand times. I swore that the idiot practiced it in front of a mirror each morning. Instead I maneuvered Nami, who had stood to yell at the bartender behind me slowly. Zoro and Luffy had only just locked up as the idiot started to rant, spitting on Luffy's dream and calling us dreaming fools. 

He wouldn't have continued going on and on if he noticed me, but his attention was firmly on Luffy. 

A bottle was tossed, and shattered right beside Luffy's plate, showering booze and glass into his food. Luffy didn't say a word. I had to hold in a scoff as Bellamy didn't even notice how much Luffy had just insulted him. 

"So, you're Straw Hat Luffy, the kid with a 30 Million bounty." 

Luffy lent back against the counter, watching him seemingly without a care. 

Bellamy had a nasty smirk, "of course you'd be one of the fools" he laughed "Sky Island.. HA!" The rest of the bar burst into laughter, and Nami quickly flushed in embarrassment. 

Everyone began throwing their drinks in our direction, telling us to get lost and drown. Bellamy moved, slamming Luffy's head into the countertop, the plate cracked and beer split down the wood, but the counter barely dented. If Luffy was fighting the whole building probably would have collapsed with just a punch. 

Zoro had Wado out within seconds, it's sharp blade resting against Bellamy's neck without a single sound. I was sure for a second that our first mate was about the lob the idiot's head off but Luffy quietly said "Zoro" 

Nami had heard, and was about to say something but I grabbed her wrist and shook my head slightly. 

Bellamy was pathetic. 

Nami and I watched as the show was put on. Broken glass, broken plates, split drinks and splattered food. Luffy had his hat covering his eyes, sitting up against the bar. His shirt was a mess, his hat wet, both him and Zoro had a few shallow cuts but I doubt the two of them would even bruise from the hits. 

One man tried to test his luck against me, like Luffy ordered I wasn't going to fight back, but he stopped before his fist could even reach my face. I couldn't keep the unimpressed glare from starting through the small time pirate. He didn't even have a bounty, but I knew he instantly recognized me. 

"You, woman. you'll never get anywhere with these losers in the new era. How 'bout I buy you? What's your price?" 

The spark of anger I felt from Luffy was enough to know that they had gone too far. I tore my gaze from the man that had impressively pissed his pants to look directly at the underling that had addressed Nami. Who was still behind me, holding tightly to the back of my coat. As much as the man just a few feet away terrified me, there was nothing I wasn't going to do to protect my Nakama. 

"N-nightmare..." 

"You put a single finger on her. You ever turn your head in her direction, even think of speaking in her presence. You'll wish that you had died while your mother pushed your scrawny ass cheeks out of her vagina." I warned quietly. "Nami, we're leaving." 

Bellamy had paused, there was a weariness in his eyes. I doubt anyone else would have noticed, But I didn't even glance at him as I collected Zoro from under a table, dragging him by his foot while Nami got Luffy. 

"Not even going to go for my bounty Nightmare?" Bellamy seemed to pull some bravado out of his ass. 

I have him a slow glance up and down, unimpressed "All I see is a little boy playing pirate, what do I need with small fries" 

We left the bar, one boy red in the face and so many others trying to hide their snickers. 

"Nice comeback Shi" Zoro smirked, which just made Nami confused. 

"What?! He beat the shit out of you two! Why didn't you fight back?" 

"He wasn't worth it" Luffy said as he shook some dust and glass shards from his beloved hat. There was some sort of internal pride that I could feel, but it just made me smile along with him. 

Unfortunately my mood dropped as I felt the blackness approach in our space. Blackbeard was laughing, he congratulated Luffy on being the bigger pirate. A great big dangerous smile on his face. 

"dreams are what make the world go round!" He laughed, then left without another word, wobbling down the street. His laughter echoed through my head. 

"You're right Shi. I don't like him" Luffy watched the man go, careful eyes following him until he was lost in the crowd. 

Nami frowned "How is he dangerous" she wrinkled her nose distastefully. 

"He killed one of his own Nakama for a Devil Fruit" 

Nami's horrified gasp was all that was needed. 


	2. AU: Marineford -  Whitebeard's Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Shi was sent to the Whitebeard Pirates instead of Garp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All. 
> 
> The actual chapter 33 of L'Appel Due Vide is not yet ready. I really should be editing it right now but I've have one too many glasses of "juice" and am not able to concentrate properly. Hopefully it'll be up late thursday or chirstmas day ;)
> 
> So here's this to tide you over!! 
> 
> (This is one of the alternate decisions I had for the Marineford Arc - one of the first editions I came up with and somewhat polished durning NaNoWriMo.) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Happy Holidays. Stay Safe friends.

* * *

AU: Marineford - The Lost Timeline. 

* * *

“You are going to send me to the Whitebeard Pirates this instant!” I dug my nails painfully into my palms to stop me from… doing what I didn't know. Leap at them? Strangle Rayleigh with my bare hands? 

“No.” A cold chill ran down my spine as I became eerily calm. 

“Yes, you are” I snapped at the Warlord. Kuma towered over me, he was taller than anyone I’ve ever met that wasn’t an actual giant. “You have separated my family and pissed off the wrong pregnant woman. I am not going to just stand by while Luffy and everyone else is scattered and my baby’s father is about to be executed just because of who his father was!” 

“Well… that’s some more surprising news” Rayleigh sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. At this point I couldn’t care any less about his own feelings in this situation, he was officially on my shit list. 

“It’s not safe.” Kuma stares impassively at my head- not meeting my eyes. 

“And I don’t give a flying fuck! I’m pregnant, not an invalid!” My scream echoed over the trees and roots. There was no one else to hear the heartbreak in my voice. The emptiness in my mind was like a painful hole stabbing behind my eyes. I’ve never been able to not feel Luffy and the others on my radar. Now without them… it was like something was missing from my very being. 

“Now! If you please.” All I wanted was to curl up and cry. It was quieter than inside one of my bubbles as we glared at each other, not even the sounds of the popping bubbles cutting through our tense face off. 

  
  


Rayleigh sighed, his hand running down his stupid beard. “Go ahead Kuma, she’d try and make her own way there anyway.” Damn straight I would fucking use a row boat if I had to. 

There was another moment of silence as Kuma just stood there, then he moved. I refused to flinch when he finally reached one of his large hands towards me. I didn’t even feel him touch my shoulder before I was knocked out by the sudden force. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The flare of PANIC and WAKE UP startles me awake. It’s a split second of warning to allow me to cover myself in armament before I smash painfully into the wooden deck of the Moby Dick. BB’s a bit frazzled from the impact as I rose to my knees, eyeing the paw print shaped dent around me. Other than a bit of stiffness in my limbs and an angry grumble of my empty stomach nothing felt hurt or broken. 

“Goddamnit” I swore as the dust settled, my sweater was ripped to shreds just barely hanging over my shoulders. I loved that sweater! I had stolen it from Pell before leaving Alabasta, it was made of pure Alabastian cotton! 

“You alright there kid?” A voice asked, I was so engrossed at my poor destroyed sweater that I was ignoring the crowd that had begun to gather. 

  
“Just peachy” I snapped up to face Marco the Phoenix, first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. “Want to help a lady up?” 

A very big downside of pregnancy, being unable to keep my balance and fucking stand up from sitting on my own.

Marco laughed as he held a hand out, “So what caused Kuma to -- oh” 

I gripped the calloused hand and enjoyed the slack expression of shock that came to life on his face as I stood on my aching feet. A shocked silence also washed across the crowd, all eyes were on my stomach. I fought the urge to cover it with my hands, to hide away but I asked for this… people were going to find out anyway. 

“Sorry to drop in so suddenly, permission to come aboard?” 

“Ugh, sure…?” Marco was so confused. “Um… you’re…” 

“Pregnant. Yes I know, have been for almost nine months now. Good eyes” 

Someone in the crowd snickered. 

“What day is it?” I asked, scanning the crowd. Most of the face’s weren’t familiar, but I could see a few other commanders scattered around. “When’s Ace’s execution?” 

“Tomorrow - but what does that matter to you. Wait - who are you?” the zoan user shook his head like a ruffled bird. 

I held out my hand, “Name’s Shi, Spymaster of the Straw Hat Pirates” 

“Nightmare Shadow’s a woman!?” Someone yelled, so nice to hear my reputation is still going strong.

Marco shook my hand with a small confused smile. Everyone around us still just stuck staring, the whispers broke out about my belly and fuck I wasn’t prepared for this. I swear I even saw a bill swap hands. Did someone fucking bet on my gender? 

“So - I’m pregnant - been flying through the air for two days and now starving. Got any food?” 

Someone from the crowd - I'm pretty sure the same man that had snickered at Marco stuck out a bag of some sort of jerky which I happily snatched and started to snack. Fuck my stomach was growling angrily. The man who had stepped back into the crowd was shoved by one of his friends. I heard him mumble “My wife was crazy when she was pregnant. Food helped” 

“So... “ I said in between mouthfuls “Take me to your leader” I was too tired and emotionally spent to smile at my own joke. 

Lead through the ship, It was impossible to not know where Whitebeard was. His presence was even more impressive in person. I tried to not let myself be intimidated by the Yonko, but there was a reason he was called the strongest on the seas. It wasn’t just his height that had anything to do with it. 

I wasn’t too sure how to approach him. On one hand he is Ace’s father, and if you want to be technical BB’s grandfather. But he was also a member of the Rock’s pirates, one of the people who participated in the destruction of Brook’s first crew. 

“So, tell me what you did to cause Kuma to send you to me” His voice echoed around the large room. It was probably half the length of his ship, built like a throne room with his large chair on one end, a few scattered tables and chairs around the rest of the space. A planning room, or meeting room of some sort. 

“I told him to” I crossed my arms in front of my chest - which just made my bump look larger. I couldn’t contain the cold tone that came through. I could feel the sharp pang of annoyance from Marco from my side but Whitebeard just raised an eyebrow - unimpressed. “I’m here for your plan to rescue Ace.” 

“And why should I tell you; an opposing Pirate, our plans. Especially since it’s obvious you don’t like me.” 

I snorted, “I would think the reason I’m here is obvious” I gestured to my stomach. “And true I might not like you all that much, but you are Ace’s captain. He cares for you, so for that I’m willing to work with you. My captain is Ace’s brother. I know that as soon as he finds out about the execution date he’s going to be on his way there and not even the One Piece would stop him.” Fuck if I’m going to let Luffy do this alone. 

Whitebeard took a moment to just stare me down, I could feel his Haki expertly poking at my will. It was overbearing, and such a different feeling than Luffy’s warm sunny acceptance, or Batman’s clinical detachment. I refused to back down though.

Then he laughed “It’s nice to know that I have another troublesome daughter, and a granddaughter on the way” The imposing front was gone, replaced with a warmth I wasn’t familiar with nor what I was welcome with, but if he wanted to play the ‘doting grandfather’ by all means. 

“Glad one of us is happy” I snarked, “Now, what is your plan to rescue Ace?” 

  
  
  


Start a war… that was the plan. Just show up and attack. What kind of stupid plan was that! We were pirates for davy jones’ sake. We fight dirty, we don’t fight fair, what the fuck are we doing making this an even playing field with the Marines. 

I couldn’t believe that this was all the ‘strongest man in the world’ could come up with. Are women the only ones with common sense! What about trying for the prison. Hell it was smaller than Marineford; it would topple within an hour tops if Whitebeard took all of his allies there. Fuck the Marines didn’t even have extra guards on it! No! He wanted to teach those ‘upstart marines’ a lesson. But this was not the time to do it!! 

I could think of five different ideas that would work better than this. And I was sure I would have even been able to convince LUFFY to do one of them for a better chance of getting Ace free. 

But of course the old man wouldn't listen to the angry pregnancy lady - Marco had to drag me from the room and back out onto the deck. He just kept saying to trust the old man. Fuck I should have made Kuma send me somewhere else. Fuck the revolutionaries probably would have been a better idea. 

“So it’s really Ace’s baby?” Marco asked, trying to distract me while blocking the hallway so I couldn’t turn and march back into the room. 

“Yes” I grit my teeth. 

“And he doesn’t know? I’m sure he would have been telling everyone on the crew if he did” 

“I haven’t seen him in over eight months.” Fuck I really needed to have a cry right now, I had no idea what Luffy was doing right now but I hope to all that is holy that he’s alright. 

Things got awkward between Marco and I as we stepped out onto the deck, the sun was low - late afternoon. According to him we’d be at Marineford by noon tomorrow. Walking up the staircase he led me to the room above the one we were just in, it was the galley, just as large as the one below but filled with many more tables. Men were scattered around, food set out buffet style along one far wall. There was a nervous energy in everyone. The looming war was taking its toll on everyone. 

Marco walked me up to one table that was nearly full. The men seated were members of the second division, Ace’s subordinates. Most of them were also members of Ace’s original crew. All of them had stayed on with the Whitebeards after Ace disbanded the Spade pirates. An older man, in his mid twenties had blue hair that reminded me of Vivi’s. His messy locks brushed against his shoulders, he wore a domino mask over his eyes. He introduced himself as Deuce - Ace’s old first mate. 

He was told to ‘look after me’ and I had to explain once again that yes I was pregnant, yes it’s Ace’s baby, Yes I am Nightmare Shadow. Some point during dinner someone stopped by the table with a thick overly large sweater. I still mourned the life of my original, but was grateful for the switch. 

Hopefully the staring would stop with the belly hidden. 

The men tried to distract me with stories of meeting Ace, or a few of their first adventures they went on. But it all just sounded like muted voices in my ears. 

“I’m tired” I had to cut them off. I was going insane just sitting still, the energy of the room was still tense and in turn it was triggering my insight. I’m just tired. Tired of having the flashes of cannons and the smell of smoke clogging my nose. If it’s bad now… what was the actual war zone going to be like? “Where can I get some sleep?” 

Deuce just nodded with a smile, not letting my mood deter him. He led me deeper into the ship to what he explained as rooms for visiting allies. It was a decent size room for the size of the ship. Not much in it, just a bed bolted to the floor and a side table with a jug of water and bowl sitting on it. 

“You should get some sleep,” Deuce said from the doorway. 

I didn’t say anything as he shut the door. Sleep, I huffed looking at the bed. I think that’s the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. A minute passed and Deuce hadn’t stepped away from the door. Looks like he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Seems like they don’t want me wondering about the ship on my own. Ok, that’s fine. 

A snap of my fingers made a bubble coat the room. The sounds of the ship moving through the water deafened, leaving just the sound of my racing heart in my ears. The bed creaked under my weight, as a ball of anxiety fluttered in my stomach. Right now, Luffy was battling his way through Impel Down. 

I felt useless. I felt like time was slipping through my fingers, and I was stuck here. Unable to do a thing about it. 

The morning was just as quiet and gloomy as yesterday. Sometime during the night, the ship had slipped between the waves and was currently sailing underwater, using the bubble coating of Sabaody. Deuce was waiting for me on the other side of the door, he had switched out with another crew-mate around midnight, but looked about as rested as I felt. 

  
  


I stole Deuce’s cup of coffee once we got seated in the galley, he tried to protest but I sent him a cold glare. I could have one coffee a day and no one was going to stop me. I barely ate, the egg’s smell made my stomach flip and the bacon tasted nothing like Sanji’s. Even BB was a ball of nervousness, like she felt like something big was coming. 

On our way onto the deck we passed by what must have been the armory, people were walking in and out doing inventory and arming everyone on the crew. Deuce stepped in for a moment and came out with a smaller than average cutlass.

“It’s not the best steel” he said as I judged the weight in my hand, it was nicely balanced at least “but it’ll do. I’m afraid we don’t have the stock to supply you with another” 

That’s not matter, I’m just as dangerous with one sword. I’ll steal another one during the fighting. 

“How close are we?” I asked, standing against a railing on the deck just keeping out of the way of crewmen running back and forth controlling the sails and keeping us on track. I could feel ships entering my range, all filled to the brim with people - some were underwater, others gliding across the ocean surface. 

“About an hour” 

“He still going with his dumb plan?” 

“It’s not dumb” Deuce sighed, though I knew he was getting tired of trying to defend it. I’ve thrown too many holes into the idea for him not to be skeptical. 

“Yes it is” I scoffed, though I may have a stupid plan as well. I didn’t spend the entire night crying. 

“Why do you hate Pops anyway?” 

“I’d like to know as well” Whitebeard himself marched out onto the deck, nodding to his crew as they passed. He was dressed for war, his long white jacket draped regally across his shoulders, his weapon in hand tapping against the deck as he walked “I feel like I would have remembered meeting someone like you my dear” 

Ignoring being addressed as ‘dear’ I straightened my back. Honestly I’m not surprised that Whitebeard wouldn’t bother to remember all the crews he destroyed or whipped out. It was an era ago.

“The Rocks Pirates” 

Whitebeard’s mood mellowed, “Ah. Many do not remember that crew. You weren’t born during that time.”  
  


Deuce’s confused glance flickered between me and the Yonko, he was feeling a bit out of his depth with this conversation, and smartly backed up a bit to give us some privacy.

“True” I nodded “personally I’ve never met you before, but one of my Nakama has. Humming Brook. His first crew, the Rumbar Pirates were massacred by your crew. Most died in the initial attack, but the rest of them succumbed to a slow acting poison within the next few days. They all died gruesomely.” I let it sink in, Broom has tried to push past this part of his life, but after seeing it, feeling his desperation and the resurgence of his feelings when we ran into Shiki. this wasn’t something that I was willing to let go. “My nakama’s devil fruit brought them back to life, but then he spent 40 years alone on that ship with his Nakama’s bodies.” 

Whitebeard didn’t change outwardly, not even a twitch of his brow. I would have found his control impressive if it wasn’t regarding a horror that I never wanted to witness, even through my Insight. 

I didn’t expect an apology, but at least some compassion would have been nice. Fuck, he truly was an uptight stubborn fuck. I shook my head, and pushed away from the railing. “I’m going to do everything in my power to save Ace from the mess that you’ve made.” 

I was expecting the anger, the Haki that rolled off of him was impressive, dominating, but really it had nothing on Luffy’s anger. Whitebeard was old, stubborn but old. 

“What makes you say that? You’re acting like we’ve lost already.” 

I know I shouldn’t be pissing off a Yonko, that was Luffy’s job. “Why do you think my bounty is higher than my Captains? I’m sure Marco or someone had already told you who I am, what upstart pirate had dared to tell you your plans are stupid, you have your own spymasters. Why do you think I’m wanted by the government alive?” 

His confusion was real, his face impassive but his emotions were all over the place. He was worried for Ace, he was worried for the war. He was old and hurting and already past his time. He’s always meant to go out in a blaze of glory, but his decision is going to get many of his sons and daughters killed today. Ace hopefully not one of them. 

“You have something they want” He said finally “or you have knowledge of something they don’t want getting out” he’s probably thinking of Robin, her bounty was very well known as a kid. The Government and Marines gave no explanation on why a child had such a high bounty, especially for one from the West Blue. Or, he thinks it’s because of the baby. 

I nodded, laughing to myself. “Bit of both really, but you should know - you already have someone under your protection that is just like me. They can’t touch her because she’s on one of your protected islands. I wonder what will happen to Fishman Island when you die today.” 

The last bit I said quietly, just for our ears. And that stopped him dead, as understanding lit in his eyes. 

The man had the gall to laugh “So this is where I make my final stand. So be it.” 

The fucker - he was just thinking of himself now, he’s been a captain for longer than I’ve been born where the fuck was his responsibility. All these people had their lives in his hand, and he was just going to go along with it? 

“I’ve seen Ace die” I spit “I am not going to let that happen, you go do whatever the hell you want.” 

  
“You’re good for Ace” he said suddenly, a grin on his face and contentment in his heart. 

“Fuck you too” I marched past him, grabbing Deuce’s arm as I passed. I had to get away before I did something stupid like stab a old fool. 

  
  


I was shuffled into a hallway as we began to ascend. The deck was filled with people expertly maneuvering around each other, The Moby Dick was leagues larger than Sunny, and privately I don’t think I could ever get used to such a busy ship. Luffy was smart to keep the crew small. 

Whitebeard’s Haki flared as the final signal to breach the water’s surface. Immediately people were rushing past and filled the deck ready to fight. It was one thing to feel so many people with my Haki. But it was a whole other thing to actually see the two sides of the facing off. The tension was thick like smog in the air, it caused a near physical reaction with each breath heavy and near burning sensation in my lungs.

I could feel my heart rate speed up, adrenaline pushing away the jitters and the fighting hadn’t even started yet. 

There was a moment of silence as the two sides just glared at each other. Then Whitebeard’s booming voice echoed over the bay. 

* * *

Of course I could feel Ace long before I could see him. He was tired, probably beyond exhausted. He looked like a mess, previously tan skin had paled from the lack of sunlight, his hair hung limp and longer than when I had seen it last. Even from across the bay I could see the dark purple bruises that littered his skin. He was surrounded by the strongest people in the world. Garp and Sengoku standing on either side of him, the three Admirals sitting on fucking thrones in front of the scaffolding. Followed by the vice-admirals, the Pirate Warlords, and what looked like every marine from this side of the GrandLine. 

I probably would have started another panic attack just staring at the sheer amount of people in between me and Ace, if it wasn’t for Luffy’s bright star presence at the edge of my range. He was on his way. He was almost here. Together the two of us could maybe do it. 

The fighting started suddenly. The chaos was impossible to keep track of, and I hadn’t even left the ship yet. 

Whitebeard’s Devil Fruit brought Tsunami’s hundreds of feet higher than AquaLaguna, but they were frozen just as quickly as they had appeared from Aokiji. People were dying left and right, their bright light being snuffed out so quickly that the blank spots in my range were so startling, they hurt. 

It took a moment for me to force myself from the hallway, my grip on the borrowed sword was tight. The sight of war was not for the faint hearted. This was an all out massacre, and it was impossible to tell who was doing better. It was loud too, sounds of screams, yells, guns, cannons and explosions. 

Whitebeard was honestly terrifying, every swing of his naginata caused waves of destruction along the bay. What was even surprising was that none of the attacks even brushed against the scaffolding, everything around it wrecked beyond measure. The houses of the port turned to rubble. I couldn’t tell who was blocking the attacks, but they were no doubt insanely strong. Probably one of the Admirals. 

The amount of power these guys were throwing around was insane. 

“What are you waiting for, girl?” Whitebeard asked, though his eyes never strayed from the shit-show in front of us.

“Just waiting for my Captain” I gave a feral grin. From beyond the frozen wave a ship tipped over it’s edge, and fell towards the bay. From the screams of panic I can clearly hear one voice yelling Ace’s name and from the interest that peaked in Ace he could hear it too. 

The ship slammed into the water just in front of the Moby Dick, and standing on the sinking mast was Luffy. 

I don’t think I've ever been so happy to see my Captain in my life. 

Barely a second passed before Luffy was moving, Crocodile who had arrived with him had tried to take a shot at Whitebeard - honestly, still feeling a bit salty about our last conversation I let Luffy meet the ex-warlord with an armament covered kick, telling him to fuck off. 

“You’re not hurting someone Ace cares about!” Luffy stood on the railing, as Crocodile just glared back. 

I could see Whitebeard looking over Luffy out of the corner of his eye - the surprise when he laid eyes on his signature Straw Hat, it didn’t sit on his head but lay against his back. Luffy was already in a serious mood. 

“The last brat that wore that hat caused a lot of trouble” 

“Yeah” Luffy grinned, even he could be so happy in the middle of something like this “Shanks gave it to me. I’m here to save Ace!” he demanded and began to tell the old man not to get in his way. 

“Your way,” Whitebeard laughed, “Don’t get in MY way rookie. And take your crew member with you” 

I should have been a bit worried that none of these men were trying to pull me, ready to pop pregnant away from the fight. 

“What- SHI!” Luffy, having finally thrown his observation into gear was unable to contain his excitement and jumped at me. His limbs stretch to wrap around me a few times. I laughed, the first light feeling in my chest since arriving on Saboady. He was a little worse for wear, with numerous cuts and bruises already littering his body and pretty much running on fumes but it was so nice to be tucked into one of his hugs. 

  
“How are you here!?” He asked “Is-” 

“It’s just me Captain” I shook my head. “Kuma sent me to Whitebeard. I found out about Ace and wasn’t just going to sit back. I knew you’d be here as soon as you found out.” 

“Chopper wouldn’t want you to fight.” his worry was warranted, but I wasn’t going to sit this out. 

I sighed “I know, but I have a plan to get Ace. and we need my Devil Fruit” 

Luffy took a moment, but nodded, “ok. I’ll keep you safe” 

“I can handle myself Luffy, lets get Ace first” 

“Ok, lets go!” He took off running, and I followed right behind him. Thankfully my belly was still small enough that it wasn’t a challenge to keep at a run, my heart was pounding and adrenaline took away the rest of my dull aches and pains. It was time to break out all of my tricks. I was going to need all my strength with my Devil Fruit for this plan to work so I had to focus on my Haki to dodge and get around as many Marines as I could. 

Luffy and Ace, like the brothers they are, were yelling insults at each other over the craziness. I could see Garp sitting behind Ace, staying out of the fight. Not doing anything but watching with a depressive glazed state. That just made me more pissed off, if he loved the boys he should do everything in his power to keep them alive. That’s what family does. 

I needed every ounce of concentration, I had to roll out of the way of a slash from Hawkeye himself, though he was apparently just aiming for Luffy. 

Hancock, another warlord for some reason took offence to the swordsmen attacking Luffy and thankfully kept the world’s greatest swordsmen busy. 

We were almost to the platform. My body was very much protesting the workout, after a month of no action, BB was complaining about being jostled around. 

We were so close, when Sengoku decided to blurt Ace’s origins onto the Den Den Mushi. Telling the world just who his father was. Then he goes and announces Luffy’s father as well. Which just spurred the Marines into wanting to kill him even more. 

Even Smoker showed his face, catching Luffy in his smoke as I punched him with a Haki coated fist and the fury of pregnancy hormones. 

“Nice one Shi!” Luffy laughed. 

  
  


Boa Handcock - finished with Hawkeye approaches us. I’m ready to fight her, until Luffy says Hi and she turns into a lovestruck teenager. Luffy introduces her to me, and tells her that I’m Ace’s wife! 

“Wait, What! Luffy we’re not married!” 

“But… Gramps said that only married people do that sex stuff” he said innocently, and Handcock as red as a tomato, stuttered as my cheeks flushed. 

“No Luffy…” 

“Oh, shishishi oops” 

Unfortunately that small break allowed Smoker to get back over to us, but Boa offered to keep him busy as we continued on, and she handed Luffy a small key. The key to Ace’s cuffs! 

Luffy gave me the key and told me to keep up. Then ran off. 

  
  


Honestly I was going to give that boy a piece of my mind once we were out of here, he had to calm down a bit, he was already exhausted. We ran around the robot copies of Kuma, and an Okama that had arrived with Luffy took on Doflamingo as we continued running past. 

In one act of fury, I coated my sword in armament and successfully bisected one of them, it exploded behind me. We don’t have much time for the rest of these losers. Luffy threw a clown-man into a group of Marines like a bowling ball. 

“Fuck this” I swore, dodging everything was taking too long, we had to get to the platform. 

The Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates had finally caught up to us, and were keeping the Admirals busy, but back on the Moby Dick someone had successfully stabbed Whitebeard. 

“Now, Luffy - while everyone’s busy!” Whitebeard had finally officially joined the fight. My body was crashing, I was running on pure adrenaline and Luffy was nearly dead on his feet. We needed to finish this quickly. 

“Luffy, sling shot us to the top! I can make us invisible for a few moments. If we land right by Ace you can throw a Haki burst to knock the guards out, hopefully we’ll get that asshole Sengoku too.”

“Ok!” he grabbed some huge pile of rubble and I grabbed onto his shoulders and poured my strength into my power, coating the two of us. I haven’t had the practice in coating other people in my Sneak Mode, which hid me completely from other people’s senses. I was practically invisible. I could barely hold it over myself for half an hour, but this was going to be the only way to get Ace out of here. 

I squeezed Luffy’s shoulder and suddenly we were airborne. Hidden from everyone we soared above heads leaving only a gust of wind in our wake. 

Luffy’s feet hit the wooden scaffolding, and I moved quickly. Dropping the cloak so I could land a surprise Armament punch on the Marine Leader. I put everything in that one punch, It was only thanks to the surprise that I managed to punch the man across the bay. 

“Luffy!” Ace and Garp yelled 

I passed Luffy the key and stood in between Garp and the two teens. On the sea Whitebeard was still talking to the dude that stabbed him, taking most of everyone’s attention. Just a bit longer! I could feel my body literally fighting against me, it felt like a tightrope snapped when I let the sneak mode drop. But I couldn’t let Garp past me. Looking him right in the eyes as I tried to calm my racing heart. It’s happening. 

He gave me an unimpressed look over, probably remembering me from back on Water seven “you’re terrified girl, you’ve wet yourself” 

Rude, but I just glared and raised my sword with shaking limbs “Not pee, my water just broke” 

“wHAT!?” Garp froze, I could feel his Haki hone in and detect the erratic voice of BB. 

“What?!” Ace parroted as Luffy fiddled with his cuffs. 

“Ace is gonna be a Daddy” My captain laughed with tired glee. The cuffs dropped with a loud clunk, but Ace was frozen in place. 

Really this wasn’t the best place to finally tell Ace, or Garp for that matter, but I think the cat was really out of the bag. I was in labor and there was no going back from here on in. 

“What?” 

“Congratulations, you’re a great-grandpa” I said sarcastically with a straight face that was hiding every little emotion that was rushing through my mind. I turned to look at Ace after seeing Garp satisfyingly shocked still. “You and me are having a chatt-” I winced, oop that was definitely a contraction. Fuck that hurt! “After Luffy, we really need to leave now. BB has decided it’s time to join the world.”

“What!” 

“Now?” Luffy’s grin widened. 

“Yep, time to go” I glared at the still stunned Garp “Stay” 

  
  


* * *

I should have known that a war zone would have become so smokey. The explosion of cannons and guns and Devil Fruit powers cast a haze over the battlefield. Every breath choked me, and the smell of fire and smoke filling my nostrils. It was a sharp contrast to the frozen tundra that surrounded us, the cold ice below our feet wafted freezing temperatures into the air. Goosebumps rippling across my skin, even with the cold my body was sweating. 

Everything was hurting, it felt like every other breath sent a wave of pain down my back. It was nothing like the exhaustion that already weighed heavy on my limbs or the sharp tingle of over used Armament across my fingers. 

We were almost there, an explosion of fire stemmed from Ace’s fists at my side. The flames soaring across the ice slamming to hordes of Marines while Luffy’s limbs shot out with quick punches, in time with my shaky slashes. Whitebeard members quickly surrounded us as we got to the halfway point of the battlefield. I could see Marco above the chaos, blue fireballs thrown into the crowds. 

Whitebeard himself had finally entered the fight-I can’t remember when he finally did, too busy concentrating on keeping one foot in front of the other. My sights set on the ships only a few meters away. 

I shook off Ace’s arm as I nearly tripped over a fallen body. The stark startling loss of life all around me was becoming background noise. The pounding of my heart and the pulse of BB’s Haki were my background music. 

“Jinbe grab Shi, we’re almost there” 

“I can keep-- I can keep going” I ground out, battling through another wave of pain. But just before I could take another step my ankle gave way under me, I had a moment of shock as I fell towards the ice but a cold hand grabbed my shoulder, another dipping under my knees. In one swift movement I was lifted off of the ground and snug arms were holding me close to a large chest. 

Jinbe, Fisherman Pirate, Warlord, Friend, Future Nakama. Was moving far faster with long strides. Like my weight meant nothing. I heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw the bump pushing through the soaked sweater. 

“Ace” 

I didn’t have the energy to push against his limbs, and was left to crain my head to make sure the two brothers were following close behind. I couldn’t let Ace out of my sights. I couldn’t let Luffy stumble. 

“Let me down, I can run”

“I really don’t think you can Shin-chan” Jinbe’s voice was low. 

“Ace!” 

Dark grey eyes locked on mine. “We’re almost there!” he yelled back “keep going” 

I wasn’t going to be able to stop it. Akainu was barreling down towards us. I could see his ugly mug and feel his rage. It was monstrous, that utter loathing he stewed in. there was nothing inside of him except rage and righteousness. This man. I didn’t know what to think about him. That single thought settled in my mind. That no matter what I did, I wasn’t going to be able to do anything. 

“LUFFY!” I saw him stumble, almost like slow motion it felt like everything had frozen. My Captain hopped, trying to catch himself but there was no strength left in his limbs. I could see his muscles failing him. The surprise on his face, the unexpectedness. 

Akainu's magma covered fist moved fast. 

A scream ripped from my throat. My Haki blasting from me. Desperate, and torn. But it did nothing but echo back the emotions, the backlash of stimulation nearly blacking out my sight. 

A black fist met Aniku’s knocking him to the left, splashes of red hot magma splattered across the ground. Thick wads of it brushing Luffy’s shoulder even if it missed impaling him completely. 

Luffy’s scream of pain cut my attention. Fighting against Jinbe’s grip the fishman finally stopped, turning to see what happened. 

Ace’s outstretched fist was flickering black with Haki, the magma punch had melted a hole through the ice. 

There was a moment of shock through my system, it…. It didn’t happen. 

Ace was panting, standing over Luffy protectively “Stay the fuck away from my brother” he seethed. 

I couldn’t hear the conversation between them over the sound of my blood pumping through my veins. It didn’t happen. 

But why is my stomach still clenched? 

  
  


Luffy stood on shaky limbs, just barely getting to his feet. 

“Ace!” I yelled. 

We needed to keep going. 

We needed to go. 

Please.

We need to leave. 

Luffy. Get him! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I love you” 

The words were barely a whisper as warm blood dripped onto my cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before any of you worry. This AU is very different than what happens in the official chapter ;)


End file.
